Project:Chat/Logs/30 March 2017
12:08 .. 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:08 .. 12:08 . 12:08 . 12:09 ; 01:02 hang on 01:02 lemme bring it back 01:02 hi 01:02 https://diepio.gamepedia.com/Necromancer has one or two good strategies 01:03 I'd ask Sm to paraphrase them and fix the numerous flawa 01:03 I say go for it 01:03 she doesn’t like Strats tho 01:03 I mean 01:03 oh roight 01:03 it would help for her to earn her keep that way tho 01:03 if she's reluctant i can do it 01:03 ok 01:04 but don't mention me 01:04 I set the standard for Builds 01:04 just coax her into doing a little work 01:04 ok 01:04 also 01:04 we need to start making subpages for the strategies that were actually good 01:04 like your description 01:05 again, can’t really do main namespace subpages 01:05 and weren't just fluff like "dis is good with bullets cuz it has lotz of bullet damage and penetrationz so uze da bulletz"\ 01:05 k 01:05 hmmm 01:05 that'll be tough 01:05 meanwhile 01:05 I'll be busy making a prototype of my proposed design for Builds 01:06 ok 01:06 but hang on 01:06 look at 01:06 the first two tables 01:06 go tell nobel to start on WU 01:06 see how you like those 01:06 k 01:06 I’ll start tonight 01:06 & then have Nobel get his ass in gear lol 01:06 i did wiki policy 01:06 damn it's been quiet 01:07 it has? 01:07 Oh I’ve been working a bit 01:07 & there’s been a lot of drama 01:07 but nothing newsworthy imo 01:07 drama isn't supposed to go into the news unless it happens to have conseqences 01:07 or is otherwise crucial 01:08 like mos and tungster 01:08 if she just goes off with a qarning 01:08 <Özün Oldun> well 01:08 putting it in the news doesn't help 01:08 ye ye 01:08 but we have a lot of Tech News 01:08 tru 01:08 & if you read my latest blog 01:08 Midas OP 01:08 we have a lto of policy news 01:08 oh 01:08 i'll look 01:09 WAIT KURO GOT FIRED? 01:09 WHILE I WAZ SLEEPING? 01:11 and Hayden got demoted to senior mod? 01:11 oh mah gawd 01:11 gotta go (sjw) on your wall 01:11 *junior mod 01:13 rip 01:13 ye 01:13 he’s just not active enough 01:13 cuz he doesn’t have good computer access 01:13 that one actually sucked 01:13 I didn’t want to demote him 01:14 wow 01:14 that one is legit sad 01:14 I know :( 01:14 I left him a personal message 01:14 rest of them i'm like ok, ok, predicted dat in dystopia, meh, WAIT HAYDEN GOT DEMOTED? 01:14 to try & ease it 01:14 ye 01:14 cuz he was scheduled to have a slow descent anyway 01:14 when did dis happen] 01:15 when I talked to him about Admin 01:15 like you told me to 01:15 he said he wanted a full demotion, I said slow descent 01:15 plus he doesn’t really use ConMod rights 01:17 sad 01:19 ye 01:19 sad shit 01:19 Are you with me on the blog though? The policy changes? 01:20 I would like to know if you support it or if you think there’s a better way. 01:21 i'm not sure yet 01:26 One color pls. 01:26 o 01:26 w8 01:26 lemme reload chat I didn’t see you enter lol 01:26 Yeah, you're not here for me either. 01:27 Fix yoself. 01:27 what is this sorcery 01:27 tbh, ideally I would go with one or two colors 01:27 but I will have a mod on my hands 01:27 y u ask me to look at strat sections ;-; 01:27 of course I won’t take away colors already promised, such as reward colors from competitions 01:28 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:28 bcuz you are the best person for the job Sm :3 01:28 tru 01:28 but strat sections ;-; 01:28 =camcer 01:28 cancer* 01:28 also why only the Necro one? 01:28 Exactly why you should make them not cancerous anymore :) 01:28 nu 01:28 because I know you will refuse to do more than one 01:28 i has idea 01:28 so I’m just asking you to do this one 01:28 ^very tru 01:29 Out with the idea lad. 01:29 wat if only staff sees goody colours 01:29 Also Midas 01:29 thanks for you Chat.js code 01:29 it fixed Özün Oldun 01:29 Aww yeah 01:29 hmmm 01:29 oh my god I forgot that the strats sections are literally a wall of text ;-; 01:29 and other peeps see standarised colours 01:29 well, there’s personal CSS 01:29 ye 01:29 but I can’t very well standardize it 01:29 Would require JS for that to work. 01:29 ye, for Staff to be able to see each other’s colors 01:30 I say this becuz Staff wants to distinguish users at a glance, while users don't care 01:30 Midas, do you have more gold forthcoming? 01:30 ye 01:30 reg users: Staff is Staff 01:30 yeah 01:30 I can whip that up if you want it. 01:30 me: but there's aysh and robot and ursula and etc. 01:30 reg user: eh 01:31 depends on how complex it would be; will the unique colors be default & the standard colors be added by JS? Or will standard colors be default & the unique colors be added by JS? 01:31 if it’s the latter, then it will be a pain to maintain 01:31 unless I set up another CSS page that your script grabs 01:31 to circumvent JS review 01:31 the former then 01:32 make boring colours trigger if the user doesn't have rollback 01:32 Unique colors would override standardized colors for staff only. That would be the best way. 01:32 except for what ursuul mentioned 01:32 I could grab styles from a CSS page theoretically. 01:32 aye, would cut load time 01:32 well that would be best Midas, to grab the styles from another CSS page 01:32 that way I wouldn’t have to use JS to update unique colors 01:33 mmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 01:33 it would be the best of both worlds 01:33 Imma add this to the list of projects, after PortLinksPad, AutoReply, and the sig thing. 01:33 k 01:33 lol 01:33 oh wait, PortLinksPad is first? Does that mean it’s coming along well? 01:34 Sig is first, Port is next. It's about halfway done. 01:34 I've been busy, else it would be in testing by now. 01:34 oh ok 01:34 take your time 01:34 btw, I have a CC thread you may be interested in replying to 01:34 CC as in Council or Community? 01:34 Thread:13686 01:34 council 01:35 no one try that link you will be blocked 01:35 well 01:35 uhhhhhh 01:35 not blocked as in, block blocked, I mean prevented from viewing da thread 01:35 what is the source way to write PAGENAME? 01:35 01:36 it doesn't work 01:36 Replied. 01:36 wot do you mean it doesn’t work? Are you in source mode? 01:36 Ok 01:37 no it was just visual bugging out 01:37 because transitions are life and death to the editors ._. 01:37 (grin) 01:38 >fuckin fandumb 01:38 shoulda switched to Source Editor 100% 01:38 Visual Editor is 4 nubz. 01:38 Source Editor>>>>>>>>>> 01:38 I use it cause it makes reading 500x easier 01:38 which makes reviewing 500x easier 01:38 Write as if you were talking, as I always say. 01:38 c="#15ED15">can’t read source code/c 01:39 c="#15ED15">Midas is correct about ur nubiness/c 01:39 I didn't say I can't read it - it's just a giant clusterfuck of text 01:39 I use source mode most of the time 01:39 ^ 01:39 HOLY NACHOS 01:39 Source Mode -> God Mode 01:39 ^ 01:39 Like how am I supposed to read a giant ass wall of text that was made for ants? 01:39 though if I'm in a lazy mood, I'll use rich-text to fix some grammar 01:39 THEY FORGOT THE MUSHROOMS 01:39 DANG IT 01:39 Robot can you calm yourself lad 01:39 Ok. 01:40 holy nachos 01:40 Gracias. 01:40 ugh 01:40 kms 01:40 tyey forgit the mushrooms 01:40 lmao 01:40 for me rich-text is the "i'm lazy might as well look like i'm doing something" editor 01:40 dang it 01:40 good? 01:40 (kys) 01:40 I hate rich-text cuz it adds unnecessary spaces >:( 01:40 (0_0) 01:40 ye 01:40 I love the spaces 01:40 spaces are evil 01:40 spaces are lyfe 01:40 lol 01:40 wait, so, imdemoted ursuuuuuul? 01:41 no, but if you keep displaying this level of immaturity you may be 01:41 in my HTML classes, I would always space my HTML out so it was extremely easy to understand 01:41 especially for others 01:41 k. Right e o. 01:41 level of maturity. 01:41 Source is easy to understand tho 01:41 Need to man up. 01:41 even without spaces 01:41 no iz not 01:41 :/ 01:41 iz big wall o text 01:41 Need to grammar. And grow a bigger moustache. 01:41 ye but it is a sexey wall o text 01:41 tru 01:41 tru 01:41 mm hmm. 01:41 but still a wall o text 01:41 (eh) 01:42 the last time i used rich-text for a major edit 01:42 Im gonna go cry, bye! 01:42 was for deleting the "Tank name" columns 01:42 (wave) 01:42 cuz rich-text has a "delete colum" function 01:42 *sigh* 01:42 I need a (done) emote 01:42 oh 01:42 we have a done emote 01:42 cool 01:42 >_> 01:42 <_< 01:42 I added so many emotes that I forget we have them. 01:42 someone put a "inaccurate" label here in the strats when both me and ursuul agreed on this before in a post 01:43 fuckin dopes 01:43 wot 01:43 AWAY WITH YE LABEL 01:43 *vanishes* 01:43 What was it about 01:43 how upgrading drone stats is basically mandatory in order to survive 01:43 they said it was inaccurate 01:44 I mean...it kinda is though. You can get away with undermining Drone Count, but a Necro’s Drones are its defense & its offense 01:44 nono 01:44 because there's ANOTHER label saying reload is debatable 01:44 the inaccurate label applies to ALL stats 01:44 o 01:44 ohhhh 01:44 ok ditch it then 01:44 fuckin plebs 01:45 tbh I should get to work on finishing my user template 01:45 like, finish the last two arms 01:45 I'd like to go write in the OverUsed strats section: This tank sucks, play a real tank. 01:45 Fix that monstrosity. 01:45 but I have to work on Weekly Update 01:45 lol 01:46 tbh I think it may turn out not-so-ugly 01:46 once it has the two other arms 01:46 what's the template do? 01:46 it will look symmetrical 01:46 :o 01:46 it’s a template that is your user-page 01:46 on all wikis 01:46 rather than doing a profile 01:46 you just throw the template in there 01:46 Saves effort. Great for lazy people like me. 01:46 ^ 01:46 sounds..... counterproductive entirely 01:47 plus once you get to be a more interactive user 01:47 You have a profile - use it 01:47 I even have a button that adds it for me on new wikis. 01:47 who is active on many wikis, it becomes a pain to maintain profiles on each one 01:47 ooohhhh 01:47 I see now 01:47 ye I will get that script once I’m done with the template 01:47 wait no 01:47 because you have to update each template on each wiki 01:47 "once"? 01:47 nope 01:47 global template 01:47 Nah, I made my own. That script's pretty subpar. 01:47 global template? 01:48 sounds fancy 01:48 yeah, if you store it on Community Central you can use it on all wikis 01:48 I can barely maintain activity on two wikis 01:48 then I’ll just steal yours then Midas 01:48 I’ve already stolen like 3 01:48 My CoHDev ones? 01:48 ... 01:48 yeh your user:Count of Howard/RANDOMCOMBINATIONOFLETTERS.coh ones 01:49 Ah. Good stuff. 01:49 I liek ur face snoipeh 01:49 helps me when I’m confused about genders 01:49 it really is disorienting 01:50 Speaking of genders - does anyone else think Taco Bell is some good shit? 01:50 For all my distaste of made up pronouns, the need for gender-neutral ones is actually kinda important . 01:50 nah 01:50 made up pronouns? 01:50 ze 01:50 xir 01:50 uhhhhhh 01:50 hobsosejunir 01:50 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:50 (wut) 01:51 I just made up hobsosejunir 01:51 because it’s honestly just as valid as xir 01:51 what even are those words? 01:51 like those are a joke, right? 01:51 made up pronouns for....erhm, experimental genders 01:51 I am SO lost. 01:51 anyways back to editing 01:52 keep up with the Social Justice discourse Sm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:52 Umm 01:52 fuck social justice - everyone dies some day 01:52 You’re in Uni Midas, you’ve seen the encouragement of that stuff 01:52 What happened? 01:52 With what, specifically, Cap’n? 01:52 I avoid such political discourse like the plague. 01:52 pm 01:52 I love political discourse. 01:52 I hate it too 01:52 It gives me life. 01:52 I should mention that I major in Poli Sci 01:52 people arguing for the dumbest shit in the world 01:52 I love tearing others' arguments down, but only in certain cases. 01:52 like get a life already people 01:53 Just because you don’t take an interest in politics doesn’t mean politics won’t take an interest in you. 01:53 hi 01:53 Here's my thoughts on social arguments: The World Sucks. Everyone Dies Someday. Get Over It. (eh) 01:54 So long as there's two people left on the planet - there's always gonna be a fight. 01:54 Yeah, but sometimes it’s in one’s best interest that one lose. 01:55 Like if you were a tree, & the two guys were fighting were a lumber jack & a vegan 01:55 Not if they both lose in the end of things (eh) 01:55 you’d probably want the vegan to win 01:55 (despite the vegan having a 99% chance of defeat lol) 01:55 I don't know, I've met some militant vegans. 01:55 True, but both of them will die eventually and the world will reclaim what belonged to it. 01:55 Aye, I have too, political ideologues who take their diet as a crusade get kinda buff, but that’s not normal in my experience. 01:56 There's some random island in an ocean where the people only eat fresh fruits and vegetables - and they have the highest life expectancy in the world with about 115 years. 01:57 (and they eat soy instead of meat) 01:57 Veganism as a diet is actually pretty good, if difficult to pull of economically. 01:57 I have no idea what is going on in chat anymore... 01:57 but most of their substitutes are allergenics 01:57 Many people can’t eat soy n such 01:57 they’ll get sick 01:57 I love tofu - it goes really well on salad. 01:57 ^ 01:57 agreed 01:58 especially when you have tons of it 01:58 really fills you up 01:58 Veganism as a diet is good if you can afford it/stomach it, it’s the associated Ideology that I take issue with. 01:58 what's the ideology? 2017 03 30